Pookie
by bob-fred93
Summary: Surprises in the MoJo house. G!P


"Pookie" I said to Joanne trying to get her attention.

"Yeah Maureen?" She asked while turning to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you remember that night you floored the guy outside the restaurant?"

"Yeah." She said wrapping her arms tighter around me.

"Well... I'm pregnant." I said with a smile on my face. She just looked shocked.

* * *

Ok so let me start from the beginning. It was about a month and a half before that last conversation took place and Joanne and I had just got back from dinner at a nice restaurant. Now as you know I have a small issue that wherever I go I seem to end up with people flirting with me and yeah I might flirt back from time to time but I would never cheat on my Pookie.

So anyway there had been this tall handsome guy staring at me all night and as we were leaving he asked me for my number. Now normally I find a way to get out of it or I give then a fake one but tonight something very strange happened. Just as I was reaching for one of my fake cards to give him I felt someone grab my ass and then I suddenly felt Joanne barge past me. Next thing I know the guys on the floor and Joanne is shouting something about cutting the guys hands off if he doesn't learn to keep them off her girl. Yeah so after that we headed home and Joanne seemed out of it the whole cab ride but I just assumed she was pissed off about the guy.

So when we get home she seems to go back to normal grabbing us both a glass of wine and pulling me to sit beside her on the couch. I love it when she does that. It means it's make out time. It seems strange with me being a very sexual person but we hadn't slept together yet. I just assumed Joanne wasn't ready yet and it would happen whenever it happened. I wasn't going to push it. I loved my Pookie and would wait until she felt ready for that step.

So anyway there we are making out on the couch but for some reason it seemed different than normal. It seemed more passionate, more hungry. So as the make out session carried on the hands wandered under tops and eventually they were shed. This was definitely going further than normal but I had to make sure Joanne didn't feel pressured into this. I could wait if she didn't want to.

"Pookie. We don't have to do this if you don't want to you know. I'm not pressuring you into this." I said softly between kisses.

The next thing I know without uttering a word she has picked me up and is carrying me to the bedroom. I let out a soft 'oof' as I'm thrown onto the bed. The soft glow of the streetlights below is the only thing lighting the room. I feel Joanne sucking at my pulse point, making my toes curl.

"I want you now." Is all she says to me. So close to my ear that I feel her lips moving against it.

Before I knew it she was kissing her way down my neck and down my chest until her tongue dipped into my belly button and I felt her hands pulling down my skirt and panties in one go. She soon returned to my mouth kissing me deeply while she laid her body along the full length of mine. That's when I felt it, something hard against my hip. There was only one thing that could have been and my god my girlfriend had a big one.

I looked into Joanne's eyes with a mixture of shock and hunger only to see her looking slightly unsure of herself and refusing to make eye contact.

"Oh Pookie it's ok. I love you and this doesn't matter to me. Your still my sweet, caring, loving girlfriend and this doesn't make me love you any less than I did before." I said dropping kisses to her cheeks every few words and then a final one to her lips.

"Really?" She said quietly with a small smile starting to show.

"Really!" I confirmed.

With that Joanne pulled me closer and kissed me passionately. I slowly slid my hands down her body, undoing her trousers and getting rid of them and her underwear in one go before coming back up for another kiss. I was so wet at this point that all I wanted was for her to make me come right there and then. I wanted her and I wanted her now. She seemed to get the message and soon enough the was climbing on top of me and getting ready to finally take me.

"Wait," I said suddenly coming to me senses, "have you got a condom? I mean I love you and trust you on the whole STI thingy but we just haven't discussed kids, not that I wouldn't like to have one with you but I don't know how you feel about it and" I rambled only to find Joanne chuckling slightly at my sudden nervousness on the subject.

"Babe it's ok. I love you and I would love to have a kid with you one day but I can't get you pregnant. They did tests when I was little and I only shoot blanks." She said while stroking my cheeks and looking deep into my eyes.

At that I relaxed and pulled her into another deep kiss. Suddenly a deep moan ripped through both of us as Joanne plunged all the way into me. She stayed there for moment to let me adjust. My god it had been a while since I was with a guy I forgot how good it feels. Soon enough we were both making enough noise to disturb the neighbours and before I knew it I could feel myself on the brink of a mind blowing orgasm. Joanne obviously understood my body perfectly because within seconds she kissed me passionately and ran her thumb over that little magic spot effectively turning me into a moaning, quivering mess which in turn made her explode into me. It was the best feeling in the world lying there with Joanne inside of me our juices mixed together as we both recovered.

"Wow, that was amazing." We both said simultaneously after a few minutes. Joanne pulled out leaving me with an empty feeling and then covered us with a blanket before pulling me to her as we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a huge smile on my face remembering the events of last night. After a moment I felt Joanne's arms tighten around me pulling me back into her it felt so right waking up in her arms and I knew that's where I wanted to be my whole life. Then there it was again pushing up against my back. I immediately got wet just thinking about last night and by the way Joanne was kissing the side of my neck she was wanting a round two and who was I to refuse.

"This time I'm in charge." I said seductively as I climbed on top of her and slid down her length. That was all it took, the next hour was spent with us fucking in every possible position we could think of. I would like to say we were making love but no, that was last night, this morning it was definitely fucking and oh my god it was good.

Eventually we managed to get out of bed, get showered (which took longer than expected since Pookie decided it would be quicker to share a shower, yeah right) and get dressed. Things continued on in a similar fashion for the next few weeks and I actually found myself flirting with other people in front of Joanne on purpose because when she gets jealous there is nothing sexier. I think she's figured that out though and is using it on me too because every time I see another woman looking her way, and that is happening a lot recently, I end up pinning her up against the closest private space and making her forget any other woman exists.

* * *

So anyway a few weeks after that perfect night I wasn't feeling myself. I was emotional for no reason whatsoever, being completely irrational most of the time, (poor Pookie for having to put up with me) and I was either off my food or eating some very strange things - I mean chocolate spread and pickle sandwiches. 'what was with me?' and even more strange I was completely off sex. It took me about a week before I decided to check something just to rule it out. I mean I trust Pookie with my life but maybe the tests had been wrong when she was little. So I went to the store and got a test and the result scared the hell out of me. Joanne and I were going to be parents.

That night Joanne came in from work to find me asleep on the couch. Being the good girlfriend she is she got a blanket turned on the TV and pulled me so that I was snuggled up on top of her. A while later I woke up to her placing light kisses to my hairline and stroking my back. She must have noticed I had been having a bad dream, it was horrible, Joanne left me because I got fat and ugly while I was pregnant. I was so glad to wake up with her beside me like that even though I had been a bitch to her for the last week or so.

"You feeling better baby?" She asked me as I sat up.

"Emm yeah just tired." I answered.

I got up and went to the kitchen and heated up the rest of yesterdays takeaway for us to eat. I had my appetite back and so managed to get a half decent meal in me for a change. After dinner we decided just to call it a night and watch a movie in bed. About half way through the movie I decided I had to tell her and now was as good a time as any.

"Pookie" I said to Joanne trying to get her attention.

"Yeah Maureen?" She asked while turning to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you remember that night you floored the guy outside the restaurant?"

"Yeah." She said wrapping her arms tighter around me.

"Well... I'm pregnant." I said with a nervous smile on my face. Joanne just looked shocked.

"How did... But I can't... Who's..." None of these questions were finished as she couldn't seem to find words to use but I knew exactly what she meant.

"Joanne it's yours, it can only be yours. Those tests must have been wrong years ago. It turns out you can get me pregnant." Tears started to fall from her eyes as she hid her face in my hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know I could... They said I couldn't... I can't believe I knocked you up." She cried into my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her and found her lips with mine.

"Pookie it's ok. I'm not mad and I know you didn't know you could do that so don't beat yourself up about it. Anyway we both said that we wanted a baby together one day and now were having one. We shouldn't be worrying over how we didn't plan it... we should be celebrating the little life that's growing inside me right now."

At some point during that little speech both our hands had intertwined and ended up resting above our little baby. I felt like everything was falling into place and I loved it. The next thing I knew Joanne was kissing her way down my body removing my clothes as she went. After what must have been a thousand kisses to my non-existent baby bump I felt her running her hands up my thighs not stopping until she reached the very top. I was so distracted by her hands that I hadn't noticed her shift lower down my body until I felt her tongue doing the most amazing things to me. We spent the next few hours making love to each other even more passionately than before, and neither of us had thought that possible.

* * *

A few months down the line and there I was with a bump the size of a planet and an appetite to go with it. All I seemed to be doing was eating and napping and running to the bathroom and I still had a couple of months to go. It was driving me crazy but at the same time I wouldn't change it for the world.

Joanne had the nursery all set up, even though I told her it could wait, she was so excited. We would both spend hours on end talking to the baby and singing to it. That's what we were doing the first time it kicked. We were just singing away to the radio and suddenly the baby went wild in there and so that became our new favourite thing to do... singing to the bump.

Now it may sound crazy but there is one thing about that point in the pregnancy that I forgot to mention and that would be the fact that my hormones were going crazy and as a result of that I was horny and by that I mean really really horny. Joanne didn't seem to mind though, but that might be because she had just gone for months going without because I thought I was fat and ugly and wouldn't let her near me, now I was up for it all the time and I didn't care if it was an appropriate time and place or not. When I wanted her I had her. It didn't matter if it was the middle of the night and she had been asleep or if we were in the bathroom of a restaurant with people coming in and out all the time. I didn't care and nine times out of ten I got what I wanted.

Unfortunately that was the high point of the pregnancy as soon I went back to feeling fat and ugly and I only blamed one person for that, Joanne. She soon became the target of all my mood swings and tantrums and crazy accusations. I went mad at her about everything.

'You did this on purpose. You made me fat and ugly so that people will think you're prettier than me.'

'Why were you looking at that waitress? Are you sleeping with her? I know you are so don't lie to me.'

'Why didn't you phone to say you were going to be five minutes late? Were you with someone else? Are you cheating on me while I'm carrying your child?'

'Why didn't you kiss me before you left? You don't love me anymore because I'm fat.'

Ok so with that last one she had just went to the bathroom and I might have been being a tad irrational. Ok so I was constantly irrational and paranoid and self loathing. Let's just say it was hard and Joanne was a saint to stay with me through all that. Anyway the important thing is we survived it and soon our baby was coming.

* * *

Joanne was in the kitchen making us some hot chocolate when suddenly something felt strange, well it had done for an hour or so but now it felt worse. I stood up and started walking to the bathroom, stupid baby bladder, and then suddenly 'whoosh' my water broke.

"Pookie?"

"Yeah?"

"Pookie it's coming."

"What's coming?" She asked as she walked out of the kitchen to see what the hell I was going on about.

As soon as she saw me she was straight at my side kissing me on the cheek and telling me that it was all going to be okay. We got to hospital in record time and I swear that Joanne looked more scared than I did. Skip to a few hours later and my contractions were in full swing. I was squeezing Joanne's hand so hard that I actually bruised it and at the same time I was shouting abuse at anybody that I thought was even thinking of looking at me wrong and once again Joanne was the target of most of it but she stayed with me and I don't think I could have done it without her. Then eleven hours later our baby girl was finally born.

"Pookie she's perfect." I said holding our baby for the first time. I couldn't take my eyes off her she was so small and pink and just perfect.

"Just like her mommy then." Joanne said giving me a peck on the lips. "What are we going to call her?"

"I was thinking Michelle Angel Jefferson. What do you think? I wanted my last name in there too but I think it would be too long and I hate it when people have two last names."

"I love the name sweetie and about your last name..." I looked round to see Joanne get down on one knee and pull a ring out of her pocket. I couldn't believe it. By this point tears were streaming down both of our faces.

"Maureen, will you make me the happiest woman alive and become my wife?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Oh Pookie I love you." I said as she placed a kiss to my lips and put the ring on my finger being careful not to wake up Michelle.

* * *

And that's how we got to where we are now. Pookie and I got married just after Michelle turned six months and we have our happily ever after. We had three more kids, twin boys named Tony Nathan Jefferson and Thomas Mark Jefferson, and another little girl named Abigail Jane Jefferson but we call her Abby.

They are all growing up now. Michelle is twenty three and is married with two girls and a little boy on the way. Tony is twenty one and has just moved in with his boyfriend and Thomas has been on tour for the past year with his band and his new fiancé.

Little Abby is the only one left at home now, she's seventeen and has not long ago started dating a girl from college. She thinks we don't know yet but we knew the day she came home after a 'study session'. She is the spitting image of me and has the personality to go with it. Joanne says that she will be the luckiest little girl on earth if she grows up to be like her Mommy. One thing that Joanne doesn't realise is that Abby also inherited my ability to wrap my Pookie round my little finger and so Abby has her Mama and anybody else she turns her charm on whipped. I better teach her how to use that charm properly otherwise we know what trouble all that attention can cause.


End file.
